Twin Cities
The '''Twin Cities '''is a currently active Minecraft server. The server is centered near the "Twin Cities" of Florenceburg and Edwinsboro, along the Twin Cities River. Florenceburg is the city east of the river in the savanna, while Edwinsboro is the city west of the Twin Cities River in a small plains biome. The current population of the Twin Cities combined is 16 as of October 27, 2018 - 9 of which live in Florenceburg, 7 of which that live in Edwinsboro, and one user that lives in both. History The first settlement in the area was on September 13, 2018, at the starting house in modern-day Edwinsboro. This starting house still stands but has fallen into disuse. Initially unnamed, JulyGrinch, otarlette, Roy25, and MasterGarf settled on the east (savanna) side of the now-called Twin Cities River. Denezrg, SnaggyFTW, feebwing and guinea_biSsau settled west of the river. Initially, MoneyHurricane and Mario12Space did not have their own residences. MoneyHurricane initially planned to build a house on top of the river, but this structure was later abandoned and later used for the construction of Interstate Highway 2. In mid-September 2018, the two distinct communities on each side of the river were named Florenceburg (east side) and Edwinsboro (west side) by Denezrg. MoneyHurricane established residence in between the two cities by building an underwater structure underneath the surface of the Twin Cities River. Unofficially, this house is called "Twin Cities Road." The Twin Cities have continued to expand into October 2018, with the first skyscrapers being constructed late that month, one in Florenceburg and one in Edwinsboro. Roads There are many designated roads in the Twin Cities server, with the Minecraft Highway System and Interstate Highway System established. The Twin Cities server has the most advanced highway system of any HHW server. Minecraft Highway System (MC) The Minecraft Highway System is a growing network of generally 2/3-lane highways throughout the Twin Cities server. These roads do not have to be paved, but must be at least one lane wide in each direction. * Minecraft Highway 1 - North/South - Runs north from Palm Island to Rosaville. Passes through downtown Florenceburg as "Broad Street." Longest highway in the system. * Minecraft Highway 3 (Decomissioned) - North/South - Formerly a planned north-south route that would serve as a major route through the city of Edwinsboro. Was decommissioned on September 22, 2018 and renamed Hillside Road. * Minecraft Highway 4 - East/West - Currently travels from I-2's eastern terminus in the desert to I-5's Exit 7. * Minecraft Highway 6 - East/West - Dark Oak Scenic Highway * Minecraft Highway 8 - East/West - Begins at I-2's western terminus in the Extreme Hills. * Minecraft Highway 10 (unsigned) - East/West - Birchwood Parkway * Minecraft Highway 101 (auxiliary) - East/West - Spur route which links MC-1 in Florenceburg to I-5. * Minecraft Highway 301 (auxiliary) - North/South - Spur route near Palm Island. Expected to be decommissioned soon. * Minecraft Highway 404 (auxiliary) - East/West - Loop route of Florenceburg. * Minecraft Highway 106 (auxiliary) - East/West Interstate Highway System (I) The Interstate Highway System is a system of freeways throughout the Twin Cities world. Currently, there are only 2 Interstates. Interstates must be paved, and at least two lanes in each direction to accommodate horse traffic. * Interstate 2 - East/West - Runs from the Desert Islands at its intersection with MC-4 to I-5 in the Extreme Hills, where it becomes MC-8. Although I-2 is complete, the interchange with I-5 is still under construction and Exits 1-B/A have limited access only at this time. * Interstate 5 - North/South - Partially completed north-south interstate highway. Currently open from MC-101 near the Birch Forest to the junction of MC-4/MC-1 just outside of Florenceburg. Category:Towns